


Proudly Brewing

by plutosrose



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Barista! Bucky, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Flirty Bucky Barnes, Incorrect Coffee Orders, M/M, Service Top Steve, Thirsty Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutosrose/pseuds/plutosrose
Summary: He’d only walked past the coffee kiosk twice before he’d stopped in front of the Barista and said, “Steve, you can call me Steve. You don’t have to call me Captain. I’m not a real one, anyway.”The Barista’s eyes glinted mischievously, and he whispered huskily, “But what if I like the idea of you ordering me around, Captain?”-Avengers Tower gets a coffee kiosk.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882291
Comments: 28
Kudos: 312
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Proudly Brewing

One of Tony’s pet projects in Avengers Tower was to set up a coffee kiosk by the entrance. “It makes all the business we’re doing more official,” he’d said, like they did things like put out quarterly earnings reports instead of punching aliens in the face.

Fury, of all people, had selected a bunch of candidates to run the kiosk and passed the names to Tony. Steve wasn’t sure why SHIELD needed to have a say in who sold coffee by the front door, but he couldn’t say that he liked it very much.

That was, however, until he actually saw the barista.

He had soft, dark brown hair that was gathered into a loose bun at the nape of his neck, and gray-blue eyes. Steve could also see a faint hint of a red star tattoo on his arm, just peeking out from the edge of his work shirt. Steve idly wondered what he would look like in his own clothes, which led to him wondering what he would look like without clothes, and then he was standing for far too long in front of the door, having completely forgotten why it was that he’d left his apartment in the first place.

“You need some help there, Captain?”

Steve blinked and looked over at the Barista, who had the audacity to look like Sergey Malyutin’s Portrait of Dmitry Furmanov, all high cheek bones, intense eyes, and expressive eyebrows. He felt a little bit guilty for thinking so intently about this man that was probably just trying to do his job, but it was also slightly unbelievable? mind-blowing? that this man looked like he had stepped out of a painting, an idealized version of masculine perfection given flesh.

Steve blinked a few more times and wondered vaguely if he should call Lillian back, because clearly if he was waxing poetic in his head about complete strangers, he needed to get laid.

“Uh no,” Steve said finally, looking everywhere but directly at the Barista, because he was pretty sure that he would actually combust if he did.

“Well,” he grinned. “Anything you need, Captain, and I’m right here.”

-

He’d only walked past the coffee kiosk twice before he’d stopped in front of the Barista and said, “Steve, you can call me Steve. You don’t have to call me Captain. I’m not a real one, anyway.”

The Barista’s eyes glinted mischievously, and he whispered huskily, “But what if I like the idea of you ordering me around, Captain?”

  
Steve’s eyes went wide, and he walked back up to his apartment in a daze, jacking off frantically when he got in the front door, before realizing that he’d forgotten to get his name, or at least, look at his name tag.

Though, looking at him was probably a bad idea. Steve was pretty sure he would just die instead.

-

“I’m Bucky,” the Barista said to him when he came back into the Tower after a morning run. Steve took a deep breath and snuck a glance at his name tag.

“Not James?”

Bucky’s lips curled into a devilish smirk that made a blush creep up his neck. “Yeah, well, my friends call me Bucky. Do you want to be my friend, Captain?”

Bucky said friend like it was an incredibly, filthy, naughty word, and maybe it was, because it immediately provoked visions of pinning Bucky to his mattress, and finding absolutely every way that he could make him scream.

“Uh, yeah, sure,” he managed, before he mumbled something about desperately needing a shower and something else about needing to go save the world and left as quickly as he possibly could to furiously jerk off in his home for the second time that week.

-

Sam arrived at the Tower the next morning for a meeting on a possible HYDRA cell that was operating in a remote part of Montana. He walked through the front door, a paper tray of Starbucks cups in his hands.

“You know that we have a coffee kiosk right here, right?” Steve eyed him, before sneaking a glance over at Bucky, who was looking down and tapping away on his phone.

“He’s a terrible barista. He’s the worst barista on the entire planet,” Sam huffed in annoyance.

“He can’t be that bad.” Though truthfully, Steve had no idea, because he was so focused on sneaking glances at Bucky that he’d never noticed anyone queue up for coffee.

“When I asked for a blueberry muffin, he told me I could get it myself if I wanted it so badly,” Sam said flatly, giving Steve a disapproving look.

“Last week he made Tony’s order backwards because he seemed ‘kind of impatient’,” Sam added. Steve shrugged, realizing vaguely that he had never noticed literally anyone else at the coffee kiosk besides Bucky. “And Tony won’t even fire him. I heard him telling Nat that when he makes his order wrong it gives him time to think.”

“He’s doing his best.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Is he?”

Steve shrugged. “Besides, he’s never been anything but nice to me.”

Sam glanced over at the kiosk, where Bucky was leaning on the counter, resting his head on his hands and staring at Steve. “Gee, I wonder why.”

-

The Montana base turned out to be a bust. It was only after several days of rooting around in the wilderness that Steve had been forced to admit that they weren’t going to find anything other than possibly some ticks or poison ivy.

When he left his floor that morning to go for a run, he was in a worse mood than usual, grumbling to himself with every step. To say that it was absolutely infuriating to know that HYDRA was still out there somewhere, but have no clear leads at the moment, made him nearly incandescent with rage.

But, as it would turn out, he never reached the door, because Bucky was sitting on the counter of the coffee kiosk, legs spread and licking his lips in a way that was positively indecent.

“See something you like, Captain?”

Steve’s brain shorted out. His eyes widened and he stared at him. Before he could stop himself, his feet carried him closer to Bucky.

He blinked again as he found himself nestled between Bucky’s legs, Bucky running a hand across his jaw and grinning wickedly.

“What would you like?” he murmured, leaning in closer and nuzzling his face. Steve’s breath hitched as he stayed rooted to the spot. “Do you want...one of the cappucinos? I’ve gotten pretty good at making those. “Blueberry muffin? Well, you’re not really a sweets guy, are you?”

Steve cautiously put his hands on Bucky’s waist, which was probably a tactical error of some kind, because now all he was thinking about was the fact that he had a slim waist and an absolutely gorgeous ass. “I--uh--” he stammered. “I like--sweet.”

Bucky’s grin grew wider.

“Of course. You want me riding that gorgeous cock, don’t you? Would that be sweet for you?” Bucky whispered in his ear, and Steve let out an involuntary whimper that made Bucky look pleased. “You want to lay down and let me take what I want, don’t you?”

Yes, he very much wanted that.

Bucky’s arms came to rest on his shoulders. “You’d be really good for me, wouldn’t you?” Steve could feel the blush creeping up his neck. In fact, he was pretty certain that his entire body was blushing something bad. If he could have melted into a puddle, then he frankly would have, because not in his wildest dreams would he have imagined something like this.

Bucky’s fingers danced along his chest. He licked his lips. “Yeah Captain, you would. You’d just love it if I crawled up and sat on your face, wouldn’t you?” His legs pulled him closer. “You’d take your time licking me open, make me really sloppy. You’d do it all day if I wanted. Put that super serum to good use. And if you were really good, I’d suck your cock too.”

Steve initially opened his mouth to say something, but instead surged forward and kissed him hard, licking into his mouth without a moment’s hesitation. Bucky kissed him back with an equal amount of enthusiasm, sending a wave of arousal through him. He dug his fingers into Bucky’s shirt, breathing in the smell of his shampoo.

And then he heard someone who was definitely not Bucky clear their throat.

“Steve. James.”

Natasha cleared her throat again. Her expression was so neutral that Steve had a hard time deciding if he should feel embarrassed or not. “Stark called a meeting, remember? He said it was urgent. Said it had to do with Montana.”

“He thinks everything’s urgent,” Steve started, still clinging to Bucky. But, if it was half as urgent as Tony thought it was, then it might have been a lead worth chasing.

He glanced between Natasha and Bucky for a moment, briefly considering retirement just so that he wouldn’t have to go to the meeting, before he let out a sigh. “I’ll see you later?”

Bucky grinned back at him and hopped off of the counter. “Yeah. You know where to find me.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://theculturetrip.com/europe/articles/11-unattainably-handsome-men-world-famous-paintings/ look here for the painting Steve references


End file.
